


All that I want

by bonegraveyard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love that song and the lyrics, i've had this song in my head for days and i just wanted to get it out of my system, so here u go, this is teeth-rotting fluff and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonegraveyard/pseuds/bonegraveyard
Summary: You've been living with the Winchesters in the bunker for a year now, and as much as you love them, a girl needs some alone time. You think you finally got some and you blast some music to dance along to it, but little did you know Dean forgot his wallet and had to come back.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	All that I want

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is my first attempt at fanfics after nearly a *decade* so bare with me lol this is basically just teeth-rotting fluff to self-indulge and maybe get my writing going again.

You’d been living with Sam and Dean in the bunker for a little over a year now, hunting with them for about three. You met the boys at Bobby’s, you were helping him with some research, and they needed that research. At first, you weren’t sure you wanted to team up with them, you’d been hunting alone for almost a decade after your mom passed, and you had some unresolved trust issues in your trunk. But Bobby had made you tag along with the Winchesters because “the Apocalypse and all”, and Sam had said they could use another set of eyes for research and an extra gun for backup.

Sam had been the friendliest of the two brothers. It was easy to talk to him, you were both college dropouts and you bonded over it, and your love for research and lore. You spent countless nights talking about everything over beers and wine. Your relationship with Dean, however, was more complex than that. 

The moment you saw Dean come out of the Impala that sunny day at Bobby’s you thought he was _h o t_ , not that you’d ever admit that to him. Or anyone for that matter. You’d quickly fallen in love with the kindhearted man Dean was, even if he always put up that macho man façade, you’d come to know the softer side of him, like when he got an extra pair of socks for Sam whenever he bought some for himself, or when he’d let Sam drive Baby when he sensed he was stressed. 

And of course, you’d noticed his bulging arms under his black t-shirts, and his bubble butt whenever he slept with his boxers and nothing else, and his annoyingly charming smile that would make your heart flutter like a teen in love. 

But you weren’t in love. Right?... Right? It was just a crush. You barely had conversations with new people that weren’t about the cases you were on, and you were always around Dean, so yeah, it had to be a proximity crush. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Dean came into the kitchen of the bunker. 

“Hey, YN, we’re going out for a supply run, need anything?” 

“Uhh, we’re running low on BBQ sauce,” You said checking the fridge, “And ice cream. And chocolate.” 

He chuckled and nodded, he seemed to have something else in his mind, but he didn’t say. 

“Roger that, boss.” Was all he replied making finger guns at you. 

You giggled, that fucker was so smooth and charming, he was going to kill you one day. 

You heard the garage door close, and you were alone in the bunker. You fidgeted with your phone for a couple of minutes before you decided to take advantage of your alone time and took off your shorts. Before you’d met the Winchesters, you’d gotten used to always walking around without pants in your motel rooms, even at Bobby’s, but with two very attractive and sexually active men around, you hardly got to enjoy that feeling of freedom anymore. 

You had at least a couple of hours before they were back, so you changed into your go-to oversized pajama tee, which was a stolen tee from Dean’s closet (he hadn’t asked for it, okay?), brought your Bluetooth speakers from your room, and set it on the kitchen counter to blast some of your favorite songs. Sam had bought those speakers for you for Christmas and you loved it. You connected your phone to it and searched in your Spotify “Favorites” playlist, which consisted mostly of pop, rock and some folk. 

As much as you liked Dean’s classic rock tunes, you grew tired of them easily since he blasted them in the bunker any time he could. You were very reserved with your music, you knew Dean would tease you if he heard you singing along Britney Spears, but you liked what you liked, and he couldn’t make fun of you if he wasn’t there to see you, right? You hit a random song in the playlist, and it was “Why” by Shawn Mendes. You smiled and turned the volume up, you loved that song. Not that it had anything to do with your current situation and feelings towards Dean, not at all. 

_I know a girl,  
She's like a curse  
We want each other,  
No one will break first_

You grabbed the opened glass of rosé from the fridge and drank from it, not even bothering to get a glass, you were alone, remember? You kicked off your sandals and started to sway your hips along the soft music. 

_When people ask about us, now, we just brush it off  
I don't know why we act like it means nothing at all  
I wish that I could tell you that you're all that I want, yeah _

You started singing along in between sips of wine and closed your eyes to “feel the music” or whatever that meant. You were so into it, you didn’t hear the garage doors open and close. 

_I pretend that I'm not ready  
Why do we put each other through hell?  
Why can't we just get over ourselves? _

You kept moving your feet to the music as you gripped the cold bottle of rosé tightly on your chest. You wanted Dean to say those words to you so badly, you wanted him to reciprocate your feelings and tell you just how much he wanted you. You continued singing, this time with more energy, your eyebrows burrowed together. You were so into the song that you didn’t noticed the steps coming towards the kitchen. 

_When I hear you sing, it gets hard to breathe  
Can't help but think every song's about me  
And every line, every word that I write  
You are the muse in the back of my mind, oh _

You were completely oblivious that Dean was by the kitchen door, lost in the way your hips swayed and how softly and intimately you were singing to yourself. 

__Don't want to ask about it 'cause you might brush it off  
I'm afraid you think that it means nothing at all  
I don't know why I won't admit that you're all I want 

You would’ve made it to the end of the song if you hadn’t opened your eyes to take another sip of your rosé. That’s when you saw him, he was staring at the curves of your hips and swell of your breasts, a soft smile plastered on his very handsome face. 

“D-Dean!” You gasped, almost dropping the bottle to cover yourself with one of the kitchen stools. 

He was silent, but his sweet smile was still there, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“I thought you were out… I-I didn’t know you were back.” You stuttered and swallowed hard, Dean’s eyes were laser focused on you and you didn’t know how to handle all that intensity coming from him. 

He walked towards you and pulled the stool aside, standing really close to you, but not really touching. 

“D-Dean…” 

You had noticed before how he towered over you, hell you’d touch yourself at the very thought of it but having him so close to you staring right into your soul was nerve-wracking. 

“YN…” he whispered and brushed a strand of hair from your face. 

Your heart was in your throat. Why was he looking at you like that? Had he been looking at you since you started singing? Had he ever looked at you that way before? What was that glimmer in his eyes? Your mind was racing with thoughts and questions. 

“Hey, I can hear you overthinking all the way from here,” He said chuckling, “Stop.” 

You nodded and licked your lips and you could feel his eyes following your tongue. 

“W-What’s going on?” You asked trying to keep your breathing steady, but miserably failing 

He lifted your chin with his finger and pulled you closer, so close you could smell the beer on his breath. 

“I didn’t know you danced, YN.” 

You blushed at that and smiled. 

“I thought you wouldn’t want me dancing around the bunker like that,” you said almost breathlessly 

He smirked and got close to your ear to whisper, his hands on your hips, his touch light as a feather. 

“I’d love to have a private dance session with you, YN.” 

You shuddered and had to hold onto his shoulders to hold yourself up. 

He pulled back slowly and brushed his lips against yours, barely a touch. 

“Tell me you want this.” He whispered 

You looked into his eyes and nodded. 

“I’m gonna need words, angel.” 

You moaned softly at the pet name. 

“ _Yes._ ” 

After the word left your lips he pushed his own against them, his hands pulling you closer to his body. 

“Dean…” 

You moaned against his lips and he smirked before pushing his tongue in between your lips, you pulled him closer by the neck of his flannel and melted completely into his embrace. His kiss was more than you’d ever dreamed of, it was soft and intimate and passionate in a way that made your knees go weak. 

“You _are_ all that I want, you know?” Dean said softly after he pulled away slightly, “I’ve wanted you ever since that day at Bobby’s.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please comment! i'd highly appreciate it! <3


End file.
